Soliloquy of the Offering
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: Hunter, the boy who'd been carried off long ago by his possessed aunt, is starting a new beginning in Japan with his boyfriend. Hopes for a normal life are dashed however, when the haunting that had split their family long ago starts again. Yaoi, smut
1. A New Life, Lemon

I hadn't the room to explain in the summary, so let me warn you now! This is a yaoi, slash fic! It's rated M for a reason, as not only will I try to scare the living shit out of you, I'll try to turn you on with some man sex as well!

I wanted to make an attempt at a horror/yaoi fic. I've always loved Paranormal Activities, so I thought it'd be fun to try out. Please review to make me think I made it at least somewhat scary~

* * *

><p><strong>"Rey-kun!"<strong> called a tall, pitch black haired male. This male, Ryotaro Fujioka, was pure blooded Japanese. He stood at a six foot five, had light skin, and was fairly handsome. He was exactly my type, in which I had light, brunette hair myself, cream colored skin to match.

**"Yeah yeah, I'm here."** I replied to his calling, helping him by grabbing the end of the couch he had once attempted to lift on his own. With what strength I could, I lifted my side of the couch up with a grunt, leading the piece of furniture through the home, bringing it with him into the living room.

Setting it down carefully, I let out a sigh before lolling my head around my neck, then plopped down to sit on the newly acquired couch.

**"Very good."** Ryotaro said with a bright smile before shutting the front door close, then going to the kitchen. I peered at my new life, noting the small but comfortable apartment we were now vacating. It was new, with a modern kitchen, complete with a master bedroom and a nice, big bathroom.

**"Here's toast to new life. Kanpai*!"** Ryotaro spoke in broken English for my sake, as I hadn't quite gotten used to speaking Japanese. Yes, as of now I was living in Japan, with the boyfriend I had gone off with out of spite. He handed me a cool can of beer, to which I gratefully accepted after a hard day's work in moving what boxes and furniture we had.

**"New life."** I repeated with a grin, clinking my can with his before cracking it open and taking a swig. With a bemused expression, I watched as he took a couple drinks, then made a grimace from the little consumption.

**"You're such a lightweight."** I scowled teasingly, my light, blue eyes peering into his dark chocolate ones. He laughed and set his can down on the coffee table in front of us. Ryotaro leaned in and started to kiss me sweetly. I returned the kiss happily, before setting my own beer down.

It wasn't the first time I was wrought into a new life. Ever since I was a little tyke, I had been going from place to place, home to home. You'd be surprised if you knew all the junk I've been through with my life, despite how normal I seem. I really don't like talking about that stuff now, since this time things would really be different. I'd be in a different country, in a different home, with a wonderful new boyfriend.

**"H-Hey... Rey-kun!"** Whimpered Ryotaro with my mouth around a certain hardening organ, his hips shaking beneath my hand, which was trying to still them. We were now on top of the queen sized bed. I lifted my mouth off of it, with a sly grin. The good thing about Japanese boys? They were so damn shy and easy to embarrass, that it was _adorable_.

**"Just trying to break the bed in."** I commented as my tongue ran up his staff, before flattening against the tip. He gave another moan before I engulfed him once again, starting to rub my own hard on through my sweats.

His shirt half raised above his taught stomach, he looked so vulnerable peeking down at me from above. I couldn't take it anymore, and I started to strip myself, before straddling him, completely naked. I raised my hips over his soldier, which stood proudly, and started to lower myself onto him, not even having the time to care and prepare myself.

With a groan, I slid on top of him, using his stomach as leverage to work myself up and down his shaft.

**"... _R-Rey_..."** He huffed, hands on my hips, helping me out.

**"Ryotaro... s-say my name! First one, damnit!"** I cried out, face flushed, leaning in close to kiss him. Ryotaro was usually so stubborn when it came to saying my first name. He only did so on special occasions, as it had special meaning, whereas I abused his first name like no other.

**"Hunter."** He whispered against my lips, before I kissed him more.

It wasn't long before we finished, he being so inexperienced that he couldn't help but finish early, and me not having the energy to continue on much longer. We lied in silence, quietly appreciating the afterglow we shared. This is what I came to Japan for; relaxation, to settle down, actually have a normal life.

In his arms, head resting on his chest, I looked over toward the nightstand. There sat a dusty picture frame. Furrowing my brows, I reached across my groggy lover and took hold of it, looking over it. **"Ah, you put this out?"** I dusted the glass with the back of my hand, a small smile growing on my lips. The picture showed a middle aged man, slightly balding, with a thin, delicate looking woman standing beside him, crowned with short, dark brown hair. Standing in the middle, holding a small baby, was a darker skinned girl, with long, black hair. All three were smiling, outside in front of a large, white house.

It was the only picture I had of my parents and I.

**"Put what out?"** Asked Ryotaro tiredly, holding my smaller form against his.

**"The picture."** I replied, showing him myself. He took the frame and held it close to his eyes, squinted those brown orbs, then shrugged his shoulders.

**"I put frame there. Ano**... different picture."** Ryotaro commented, before placing the frame back. Smiling, then chuckling softly, I shook my head. **"Thanks for putting that picture there. It means a lot to me."**

**"But I... didn't..."** He murmured before falling asleep. With a contented smile stuck on my lips, I fell asleep right along with him, convinced that my new life wasn't going to be as fucked up as my past lives were.

* * *

><p>Should I continue? Reviewing is loved. :]<p>

*Kanpai: Cheers  
>**Ano: Uhm. cx<p> 


	2. Webcam and Sleep Walking

Second chapter, just excited to write more after the first one. Hopefully it'll start getting scary? :]

And sorry, it's a LOT. When I get excited, I just can't help myself~

* * *

><p>"<strong>Off to work again?"<strong> I grumbled into my pillow, having woken up just in time to hear the shower turn off, and Ryotaro exit, with a towel wrapped around his lean waist. He came over to the bedside to kiss around my face.

"**Stop being such a tease**~" I laughed, finally forcing him into kissing my lips, as he had missed purposely before. Ryotaro grinned and ruffled my hair, before starting to get to work.

Ryotaro and I had met in college. We were roommates in college before this, as he was undergoing a foreign exchange program, while I just needed some credits for the degree I had wanted. Both of us were gay, and our bodies were naturally compliant with one another, so it wasn't long before we made it official, with Ryotaro taking me to Japan. I hadn't cared much in leaving America, as being an orphan, as well as an ex-foster child to many, left you with no real home to go to.

"**Have a nice day."** I yawned and patted his damp back as he worked to get his slacks on. Even with Ryotaro's degree, he was stuck in a desk job. I, myself, loved working with kids, so I was an assistant to a Pediatrician, effective in about a week.

Having a week to myself, presumably alone in the small department, my duties were unpacking, setting up the computer in the living room, as well as the t.v., and the kotatsu.

I had just barely attached a webcam to the top of the screen, before activating it through a few clicks.

"**Teeesting!"** I exclaimed lazily, positioning the camera just right, to where I could be seen, as well as the living room behind me.

"**This is Hunter Rey's video blog. One, two, three!"** As I was allowed permanent residence in this country, a hard thing to find, I was still on expectation to be here because of a scholarship grant; for school, that is. The government allowed me here for school only, and would let me stay if I had graduated from under the Pediatrician and become a full fledged one myself. I was a much needed asset to their country.

One of my tasks were video blogging my progress, before sending the data to a representative.

"**Japan."** I started dramatically, before starting to take it serious. **"I'm being immersed into the culture rather quickly, but I am adapting. With Ryotaro-san's help, I'm able to speak little Japanese, though I am steadily learning. My looks don't help in the situation, however, as I stick out so easily."** I gave a curt laugh, before hearing shuffling in the bedroom. I ignored it and went on.

"**It's a week before my apprenticeship starts, and I am very excited. My next web journal will be filmed in the aftermath of my first day. I look forward to recording my progress, and sharing it with you."** After bowing politely in front of the camera, with a few clicks, it wasn't recording anymore. Or, so I thought.

I stood from the desk then, grabbing a mandarin orange from atop the kotatsu, before trudging over to the room we had slept in last night. Peeling it slowly, my eyes trailed over the room, before nudging a tangy, sweet slice inside my mouth. The taste numbed whatever curiosity I had, and I snuck into the table/blanket's warmth, before turning on the t.v.

Ryotaro came home to a particularly, awfully lonely male, and I was more than grateful to welcome him and the dinner he brought home. We ate in silence, watched some t.v., and then went straight to bed, as it had been a long day of work for him, and a lazy day of some unpacking for me.

To my surprise, I woke up lying underneath the kotatsu. I groggily lifted my bed hair covered head before swishing it all around, to take in my surroundings.

'_What the H? Sleep walking, again?'_ As I rubbed my temple warily, I recognized that this was not the first time I had sleep walked and woke up somewhere different from where I had been the night before. When I was a young tyke, I did it regularly, once or twice a week. I stood up from where I slept, noticing through the crack in the blinds that covered the windows that the sun hadn't been out. Still early in the morning, I checked the fridge for my cell phone. Sleep walking sure can do weird things to you, as I had always put something in the fridge. At first it was a small toy that I had treasured, then as I grew, the item had been a cell phone. Chilled cell phone in hand, I trudged toward the bedroom and melted back into the warm bed next to Ryotaro. He accepted me in his arms graciously, muttering something about an 'Idiot that couldn't sleep' in Japanese. I was proud, even in my tired state, to have recognized such complicated Japanese.

**"Will you be alright home?"** Ryotaro asked, thoroughly concerned, as it had been the first night with him that I had walked in my sleep. I was sure I was cured of that long ago, and neither of us thought it'd start up again.

**"Ob couse I bill."** Replied I around a mouthful of rice, before swallowing it, leaning over to the side to rest my head on Ryotaro's shoulder at the table.** "Go have fun at work for me, kay?"**

**"… Yeah, Rey-kun."**

**"Ry-o-ta-ro! Call me by my first name?"** I chided, before he nervously stood up from where he sat, placing his empty dishes in the sink.

**"N-No sankyu*!"** He replied, thoroughly embarrassed, as I laughed, returned the dishes to the sink, placed a chaste kiss to the back of his ear, and went to the computer to check my email.

Thankfully, due to hardcore amounts of studying, I was able to read Japanese kanji. Speaking the language, however, was more difficult for me. After seeing that I hadn't received anything in my inbox, I moseyed on over to the webcam, to see if the video had been okay. I was puzzled to find that the video had been much longer than I had meant it to be. Had I not switched it off correctly, and it kept recording?

Slightly amused, I fast forwarded through the footage, noting my lazy behavior, laughing at a part where I had tripped over a stray box that had been in the way. Then the footage went to night time, and I watched silently, as the male on the computer was indefinitely sleep walking.

I watched as I had indefinitely opened the fridge and threw my cell in. I would've laughed, had I not wanted to control my volume, as I was mumbling something indiscreetly. I wrote down what I picked up, and furrowed my brows as I read aloud along with myself on the webcam interface.

**"Ludam, edam, dormiam bracchia."** I read it aloud, then sighed as a nostalgic smile spread on my face. That had been the prayer I had been given especially by the father of one family who had kept me under foster care. That one family in particular was Christian, and very Christ-like at that. I was raised from age ten there, before I shipped here for a new life, as being a homosexual, they hadn't wanted me in that one.

The prayer translated roughly into, 'I play, eat, and sleep in His arms'. Knowing that the Lord was on my side was comforting, and I needed it.

The following nights, I had walked in my sleep, sometimes throwing Ryotaro's things inside the fridge. He was worried, but I told him not to mind it. He was such a sweet, caring, and kind person that we never really disagreed on anything; though, if there were one thing, it'd be religion. Ryotaro was raised as a believer of Shinto, while I was of course Christian. We never brought any of that up, though we believed strongly, as we were both defying our deities anyway.

I knew that he was starting to realize that being with a Christian was wrong, especially one morning, when I had woken up with an unmistakable chill running down my side. Ryotaro was in the kitchen making breakfast, while I was sitting up on the bed, trying to shake off such a bad feeling. My eyes trailed around the room, till they rested overhead the bed.

**"Ryotaro!"** I called angrily, storming into the kitchen. He looked back at me innocently, but I was so furious I couldn't see straight. Curiously, he followed me back into the bedroom, more like was dragged there by the shirt. My finger jutted out toward the wall opposite us. There hung the black, wooden cross my last family had given me for protection. It was hanging upside down, however, creating an ominous, dark feeling inside the bedroom.

**"When I asked you to unpack my box, I didn't fuckin' say to hang the cross, upside down no less!"** I had started angrily, shoving him to the side. Despite our differences in height, and look, it was clear that I wore the chain mail in the partnership. It wasn't like I liked being mean or forceful. There were just some things that I wouldn't stand for. Taking my religion so lightly and doing such an act was one of them.

He looked back at me wide eyed, still confused. **"I did not hang up there! I thought you did it!"**

**"… You're not lying?"** I said, a bit hurt, before hurriedly hopping on top of the bed, grabbing the cross for myself, staring down at it before flipping it over, placing it just so. I was coming down off the bed with Ryotaro's help, when the cross came crashing down, dragging along the wall before hitting the top of the bed. I jumped into his arms from the loud crash, which left him unprepared, and we both fell against the floor.

My breathing quickened, and I held my chest as I stared at the cross on the bed.

**"Maybe wall doesn't like cross on there."**

**"Shut it! You've got your lil' Shinto shrine in the corner. Aren't I allowed my own religious security?"** I questioned angrily, voice barely above a whisper, a hand still gripping on his shirt as we were still on the floor. Braving it again, I let go, Ryotaro's brows furrowing as he held his ground on the floor, arms outstretched, following me carefully as I reached for the cross once more.

I closed my eyes and held it, taking a few deep breaths before slowly opening them again. After sighing a bit, I pulled out the loosely put nail from the wall, and decided to hang it up elsewhere, since 'the wall didn't like it so much'. It's current residence is above the computer, and it hasn't come down since.

After that, things went smoothly once more, and we hadn't questioned it. I knew better than to go around talking about those kinds of things. They'd just bring up unwanted memories of all the bad things that had happened to me as a kid. Sure, I was still sleep walking, but that was the least of my worries.

**"Ohayo, Nihon**!"** I started at the webcam with a deep bow, before grinning happily. **"I have had the opportunity to work under my master Pediatrician, Kazuki-sensei. He has already taught me so many things, and I'm so excited to be working with him. I hope it will be the first of many days with him."** The elder was strict, but a very talented man and teacher, even having a great way with kids.

Ryotaro walked briskly past me, as he had to go into the bedroom for something quick, but hadn't wanted to interfere with my work. I snickered, and ran for him, pulling him over, much to his embarrassment, and showing him to the camera. **"This is my... _associate_, Fujioka-san."** Ryotaro's cheeks went pink as he bowed politely, muttering something before stalking off.

After sitting back down, I continued to smile into the camera. **"Things are going well here, I find the serenity and good ambiance of the place very nice to study in. I wouldn't have been able to find so much solstice in America, which is why I'm grateful you're letting me stay here."** I bowed again, before giving a small salutation, and clicking the recorder off. Or, so I thought.

During that night, I had indefinitely walked in my sleep again. This time I was lying on top of the kitchen table. I woke up with a sore back, and I tried to rub it as much as my arm would reach, as I checked the fridge for any items that hadn't belonged. When I found none, I arched an eyebrow and yawned, before slumping over to the bed. Ryotaro was just waking up, and started toward the computer in the living room.

**"Rey-kun? Are you finished recording? I need to check email."** He started, before I rose out of bed, in a confused, tired haze.

**"Waah? Recording? Hun, I was done a long time ago, I wasn't recording anythii-"** I froze in front of the monitor as Ryotaro replayed the recording from the time after we went to bed.

**"You said last time, you recorded sleep walking, nee?"** Ryotaro said with a smile, before pulling a slightly bemused me into his lap to watch on the chair with him. It was eery the way I walked out of the bedroom, and I could feel the other flinch beneath me. I almost looked lifeless, just controlled by another party, before I stopped in the middle of the room, facing the webcam. It was my turn to wince, as I stepped forward, and stepped onto the desk's chair. How in the hell could I do that, and maintain balance while in my sleep?

Using the long sleeve of my pajamas, the me in the recording had taken hold of the cross, indirectly touching it. I muttered something unintelligible, before I walked away, stood still, holding it in my hands as if deliberating what to do with it. Then I chucked it, hard, into the wall where Ryotaro and I couldn't see. I mumbled the same thing again, different from what I was usually saying, before climbing on top of the table, still staring at the web cam. There I lied down, and returned back to sleep, as if I hadn't awoken from slumber at all.

Now snapping out of it, I jumped from Ryotaro's lap as if burned, briskly walking over to the wall. The cross remained intact, though there was an impression, more like a dent, on the wall from how hard I threw it. I nipped onto my lower lip, my eyebrows furrowing. What the hell was going on here?

**"Don't be worried."** Said a reassuring Ryotaro, his warm hands onto my shoulder. He knew I was paranoid about stuff like this! Ryotaro hadn't known the reason behind my passion behind superstitions, but he knew very well that I wasn't one to mess with such things.

**"Let us have some tea. It's very, very calming."** He whispered against the nape of my neck, before kissing it. I stared at the cross once more, before shaking my head, and joining Ryotaro into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Is it crap? Is it the bull's pizzle? Please tell me, I'm dying to know! D<p>

*Sankyu: Japanese slur of saying 'Thank you' =3  
>**Ohayo Nihon: Good Morning Japan! (I think)<p> 


	3. Ken, Lemon

_I certainly haven't added on to this one in awhile!_

_Heck, I haven't updated _anything_ for awhile._

_Thanks to those great three who've wanted more, hopefully your patience hasn't run out! I really want to finish this one for good after my Paranormal Activity marathonish thing today. Haha._

_Enjoy, my lovelies! c:_

* * *

><p>My love for kids was indefinitely tested when it came for me to work in Nerima's finest children's hospital, as an assistant to my instructor, Kazuki-sensei. I thought Japanese children would be a <em>lot<em> more disciplined and at least more mature than those of American children; it was clear that my stereotype was off by quite the margin. It seemed like every instant that I walked into the room with my mentor, the underage patient would misbehave. Some wouldn't talk or respond to my warm inquiries, others would scream or start crying their eyes out. One kid even threw a 'Get Well' teddy bear at me as I left!

**"Kazuki-sensei! What on _Earth_ am I doing wrong?"** I finally exclaimed once we were both inside his office, nearly ripping my hair out from how frustrated I was. He calmly asked me to repeat my ranting in _Japanese_ this time. I embarrassingly translated as best I could, and even though my Japanese may've been horrible, he would patiently correct me or inquire for more.

**"I'm giving it my all, _really_. I know I shouldn't expect them to be mature about things, especially from all that they've been through… but I'm really at a loss! Please, tell me what I'm doing wrong!"** my broken Japanese was easily understood by the elder man as he sat at his desk, thinking even when speaking to me in simple Japanese for me to understand.

**"The children are most likely just unused to _foreign _doctors… much less any other kinds of foreign people. I'm sure they'll get used to you over time, so be patient."** I especially had wanted to work in the long-term sanction of a children's hospital, where I'd get to work with them perhaps for the remainder of their life. Thus, these children would often have a disease, or would be in critical condition. I had an old friend who was like that, and it always stuck on me.

**"… I'll try. Thanks, sensei."** I'd since begun to take off my protocol white lab coat off, when Kazuki-sensei was suddenly paged to room 301 to check on a patient. Shrugging my coat back on, while checking the time to see that I was close to clocking out for the day, I offered to go for him while he finished paperwork.

**"Iwamura, Ken?"** I rapped on the doorway softly as I poked my head in, coming upon a strong-looking teenager, who lied in his bed, since it seemed he couldn't do much else. His torso was wrapped with bandages that were steadily being soaked from blood.

**"Ah… suck!"** I really hadn't learned the Japanese word for 'shoot' or 'dang', so I improvised; hurriedly running for some more gauze that was just a hop-skip away.

I came back and helped him onto a chair, where I gingerly peeled off the red, damp bandages, cleaning the extensive wounds, hopefully carefully enough so that he wouldn't feel it. It hadn't _seemed_ like it hurt or anything, since his expression was vacant, eyes uncaring, once in awhile flicking over my shoulder.

**"You're… American?"** he finally inquired in his native tongue, light brown eyes meeting mine. Happy to at least get a pleasant enough sounding acknowledgement, I smiled broadly and nodded.

**"You can call me Hunter"**, I spoke softly, hands now expertly wrapping the white bandages around his masculine torso, simply _too_ toned and large for a high schooler. Nonetheless, Ryotaro won over the teenager in front of me, in my narrow comparison.

**"Hun-te-ru."** Repeated Ken, from then on trying to sound it out the best he could in a few murmurs. Finally the bandaging was finished, and I stood up to wash my hands, before returning to help him into the bed. With a slight wince he sat down on the mattress, thanking me for my help. It was more than I could've ever expected after the way the other patients had treated me.

**"… Can I ask you something, Ken-chan*?"** I sat at the foot of his bed, squirming on the sheets. I could've sworn he shifted on the bed a little closer toward me as he nodded. Combing through my shaggy, brunette hair with my fingers, I sighed, before asking,** "Is there something wrong with me? I've been doing my best to be a… a _kid_ doctor, you know? But none of the children have really shown their cooperation… it's almost like they _hate_ me…!"**

Ken's eyes seemed to soften at my words, while his fists tightened at his sides. **"It isn't _you_ they hate. It's the _thing_ you bring with you that they _fear_."**

My head whipped over from the side to look at him, my hand outstretched on the bed to anchor me forward. **"W-What thing are you talking about? Not Mister Kazuki, right?"**

Solemnly shaking his head, while giving me a look that made me feel dumb for guessing such a silly thing, Ken scooted backward into his bed until the cold metal of the head reached his back. **"It's to your right… though I doubt you'd see it now, if you haven't been able to see it earlier."** At this I quickly looked in the direction of his prompt, wide eyes scouring what I just couldn't see.

Then, Ken's laughter broke the tension in the room. My worried eyes met his playful ones that squinted when he laughed, just as Ryotaro's had. **"I'm only teasing; your weird mannerisms, broken Japanese and looks scare the rest off. They've probably been hospitalized from birth, so they'd never have the chance to see a foreigner in real life."** The ambiance calmed a little bit, once I play scolded him for joking with me like that and we started to chat lightly… somehow, it hadn't seemed like Ken was kidding in the first place.

As soon as the night shift started to take place, I had to go home. I decided not to tell Ryotaro about my eventful day, or about Ken, and retired to bed early after dinner as he had, since the day had been full and extraneous for the both of us.

The next day was pretty lazy between the two of us, since it was Sunday, one of Ryotaro's days off, and my training had been canceled for today. Nothing had happened in the two weeks since our webcam caught me pitching my childhood cross into the wall, and things were naturally peaceful and lovey-dovey between us. Breakfast had been bubbly and chipper, and we tried to relish the day we had together, since it'd been so long since we both were unoccupied at the same time.

We'd rested on our couch to watch t.v. instead of using the kotatsu, since we were tired of sitting on the floor; we were both spoiled from our time in America, and for me especially it was hard on our knees. I made a funny about how _hard_ it was to be on my _knees_ while the television played, and Ryotaro smirked devilishly out of character, before starting to attack my neck with kisses. I snickered and turned my head away from him to give more access, soon crooning as he nipped all the right spots, his hands exploring my body as if he'd never felt it before.

His lips finally crashed into mine with a force to be reckoned with, and I groaned into his mouth while his hand started to grope and tug hard at my member buried beneath my pants, as if he was trying to milk me on the spot. I knew he probably couldn't help being so forceful and horny after our lack of intimacy for two weeks... but besides the fact, his being so dominate and rough? It was turning me on faster than a puberty-ridden teenager.

**"G-Gollyyy~"** I mumbled, embarrassed for the first time in awhile as he went down on me, sucking at my nipple like a vacuum nozzle, hand gripping me through my pants, working at my bulge with vigor. Before he could make me jizz already I had to stop him, trying to remove both of our clothes before he tenaciously forced me on all fours in front of him, my pajama bottoms pushed to my knees, hands gripping at the couch pillows, red face buried into the arm of the piece of furniture.

**"Wait, R-Ryoo, you're not just gonna stick it all in there at on- ohhh_fuck_duuude!"** Saliva soaked fingers slid inside my tight cavern recklessly pounding against my sweet spot, making me buck shamelessly against his digits, the tip of my hard on hitting the couch as I did so. I came loud and hard on the couch, a thick stream of pearly white coating the arm, before his fingers withdrew, and his warm tip prodded around my entrance. Struggling to keep up with the member that was about to enter me, I took hold of my own limp and highly sensitive member, pumping it within my hand, physically unable to turn around and look at the male that suddenly plunged his thickness inside of me.

I cried out, stopping any and all action with my hands that hadn't been concerned with gripping the couch underneath me for dear life as he fucked his way hard into me, barely giving me a chance to breathe, giving me immense sexual gratification that I hadn't known _existed_ in him. **"Ken won't ever be able to do this for you, _will_ he?"** he growled spitefully, gripping my hips hard enough to bruise, hands nearly clawing at the front of my body as he clung to me, screwing me from behind.

Another first, I'd managed to orgasm before him, _twice_ before he did, in all actuality. When he finally had reached his peak, I finally turned from the doggy-style position to watch his face contort into an ecstasy ridden expression, spurting his seed inside me, before managing to collapse on top of me, slowly making out to the rhythm of our gradually slowing heartbeats.

Once our breathing returned from its furious pace, I helped the tired, dazed looking black-haired male over to our bed, where we practically conked out from all the exhaustion of the hard work and pleasure.

Sleeping the day away did wonders for my body; that sex had made me feel like a rag doll from the way Ryotaro used me. I tried to stifle a shaky breath as I leaked from under the covers and over to the bathroom to try and clean up a little, and assess that my body really had been sore. Not only was between the legs painful and awkward for me to walk, but my hips were throbbing as well, and my chest a little irritated. Holding myself up on the bathroom's counter, I flipped on the switch, eyebrow twitching at the severity of our lapse of 'passion'.

It wasn't honestly that bad; but I could see why my body was hurting afterward. There were scratches at the front from where he held me, which weren't deep enough to bleed, but enough to mark. I turned to once side and then the other to see the actual bruising on my waist from where he held me... I took a closer look, lip trembling at the shape of the hands.

Three fingers. The last time I could recall, Ryotaro had _five_ on each hand. I double-checked the scratches on my chest; three lines composed each stride down my torso.

And since when had I told him about Ken?

* * *

><p><em>*chan is informal for 'little', or like a friend... younger person... endearment.<br>_

_Jeez-louise... I feel like I did a LOT on this. xD Hopefully I did alright, and it was scary. And sexy. And made you think. And wasn't too confusing. xDD  
><em>

_Please reviewww~_


	4. Give It

Here's my sequel, with a lil' more Ken in it. Thank you to those who reviewed; it really does mean the world to me. c: This one's for you~  
>(incaseyouwannaknow: I think writing <em>Corey<em> got me hooked on using first person. It's a little weird realizing it. Hopefully my next fic/chappie of whatever will be in third person. Being the all knowing eye.)

* * *

><p>After the surprising events of my day off, it was harder for me to sleep. Ryotaro never remembered a thing from that day, and frankly, it hadn't surprised me.<p>

He went to work as per usual, at his usual desk job, giving me his usual salutation before he left. I dared to think about what had possibly transpired for my usually gentle, kind, caring Ryotaro to roughly hump and mark me like I was no more than a monkey on the Discovery channel. I could only think of one time that he lost control, but that was after an absence of doing it, and he wasn't as good as he'd been the time previous.

I didn't know where to start. First there'd been the whole cross ordeal, I could still remember hearing the smooth wood drag against the bedroom wall in it's haste downward. Then there was the sleep walking, about ten times creepier then it usually is, on account of me chucking the very same cross into another wall. Ryo seemed relatively calm about those instances, even though he was the superstitious type to believe in things like bad omens. Was _this_ some kind of bad omen?

And finally, the incident at the hospital... all those kids more than eager to get me out of their rooms. Ken told me straight up what was wrong, but later brushed it off like it was nothing.

Would _he_ be able to help me?

I went to the hospital after a day of inner debate that I didn't dare voice aloud; was the _thing_ that the children _feared_ tagging along?

Nervously I glanced through the open doors of each room, footsteps slowing in the hall, seeing whatever kids I could contently in hospital beds, some in pain, others itching to get out and play. At least they weren't screaming and crying.

Alright, this was stupid. There's no sane reason for me to be shuffling an hour before my regular shift with Mr. Kazuki; only the desire to try and unleash my problems on Ken Iwamura, the one kid who had the courage to speak about what other children couldn't even stand to be around.

Of course, he wasn't exactly a kid, probably on the verge of becoming an adult. He certainly looked like it, from my vantage point behind a crack in his door, curious blue eyes scanning him as he sat straight up in his bed, large spoon of miso leaving his bowl and slipping in past thin, scowling lips - he didn't look like he enjoyed eating that much. I looked at his clipboard that hung on the door, accidentally stumbling it open wider. His next attempt at a bite was interrupted, expression softening.

**"You weren't here, yesterday and the day before?"** he inquired as if he had been expecting me to visit him then. Puzzlement on my face quickly dissolved into a pleased smile, and I shook my head as a 'no'. I'm probably the only entertainment this strong looking seventeen year old's had in this dim hospital.

**"Those were my days off. Today I came here _extra_ early before my regular shift, just to come see you."** He frowned at that, trying not to seem too happy at his _special treatment_. I grinned cheekily and pulled up a seat by Ken, watching as he moved the tray of nearly untouched food over to the nightstand, all without trying to move his torso. I helped him out with what he couldn't do himself.

**"Why aren't you eating?"** playing the concerned doctor, I looked deep into light brown eyes for an answer, seeing him avert his gaze and huff, closing his eyes to let the back of his head rest against the headboard of his bed. **"I can't keep it down. It doesn't make sense to try and feed me when I can't stomach it."**

**"... Maybe it's the pain killers?"** My more responsible part of me retrieved the clipboard of his health regimen to examine what medicine he was on. **"I'll definitely get you something for that-"**

**"_It's_ not with you today. At least, I don't see it today."** I tried to keep the mask of my face unintelligible, as not to alarm him, gulping inaudibly and allowing myself a look up at him. **"Ohh, izzat so?"** The crack in my voice betrayed me. My tightly wound fingers trembled around the informational clipboard.

**"Has it gotten worse?"** he asked then, eyes widened in silent panic, his body hunched over toward me, almost protectively. My eyes darted away, eyebrows scrunched up.

**"I haven't been taking _it_ as seriously as I should have... but I'm not worried about myself. It's _Ryotaro_ that I'm worried about; this all affects him too."** Ken looked a little lost at the mention of another person, so I quickly told him about my _associate_, and the events caught on webcam. There's no way I'm telling him about that one wild, raucous night with my boyfriend. Or whatever the Hell _that_ was.

I paused though, gaze slowly drifting down until it met my slightly trembling hands. I tightened them into fists before looking off to the wall, starting off downheartedly, **"I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I'd only be getting you into more trouble, and your wounds haven't even healed yet."** His expression hardened, and he no longer looked at my face. I could tell from the corner of my eye.

**"I can too help!"** Ken said resolutely, coarse palm covering one of my fists. **"I can actually _see_ your monster, something that even your friend Ryotaro-san couldn't do."** It was almost cute how determined he sounded. Almost like a child. And here _I_ was, throwing my private dispositions onto him. How low can I go?

He saw me deliberating, and took his chance to fill the silence once more, **"I _want_ to help. I'll do _anything_ if it'll keep me busy and from not thinking about how my soccer career is shot-to-Hell."** Ken grinned at this, but I could see the loneliness and pain in his eyes. Letting him help is reckless, even more reckless than moving to Japan at a moment's notice.

**"... I'm not really convinced that you helping me is good."** My hand slipped from his, and I nervously combed at my brown, unruly hair with my fingers, **"I-If anything ever actually happened to you... I'd never be able to live with myself."** Ken looked a little surprised, but wore an all too pleased smile. Being my patient, I was responsible for him. I'm here to help these kids, not burden them. **"That's why... I mean, if you can sense that _it's_ there over my lil' shoulder... you'll ignore me. I'll pretend like I'm checking on you just 'cause it's my job, until you let me know that the coast is clear."**

The younger male nodded in comprehension, but his eyes narrowed a little bit. **"And you've_ just _started to have these problems? With your monster?"**

The Japanese word for 'monster', _bakemono_, was funny to me for some reason. I laughed a little bit, nodding my head in response, **"Hah, yeah. Why?"**

**"Well, you don't seem reluctant at all about believing all this is real. Wouldn't anyone have doubts that a dark and destructive creature was looming over your shoulder? I mean, to believe in demons is to believe in _God_. _You_ really believe that you're being haunted?"**

Ken's words sent me into another cohesive, inner battle. I thought about the webcam findings. My cross. The children's reactions. And that one night, I got to experience just a sample of my _bakemono's_ power. There was no way that that was _my_ Ryotaro. If this _thing's_ trying to make me angry, it's definitely working.

**"I _know_ it, Ken. But the real question is, how do we get rid of it?"**

His shortened, raven-colored hair swayed a bit as he leaned forward, looking at a scab right above his elbow. He tried picking at it while he thought, but I swatted his hand away. He huffed and finally replied, **"I'm not a religious man..."** I tried commenting that he really wasn't a man at all, at least not yet, but he scowled and continued, **"My friend's family owns a shrine. Her father's a priest that does blessings and rituals. I'm sure he can perform an exorcism or two."**

_Bingo_.

Before you know it, it's time for me to start my shift. Before I report to Kazuki-sensei, Ken and I make up a quick plan. If possible, we wait to go to the shrine until Ken's wounds heal enough for him to be able to leave the hospital. I wanted to wait until he was fully recovered, but he's impatient to get this done, and there's no reason why _I_ shouldn't be impatient as well. When it's time to leave his room, I'm determined to start the day off optimistically! Since my lil' monster apparently wasn't near me this morning, I felt that the kids could actually start warming up to me.

I shouldn't expect _anything_ of kids.

Well, it wasn't as bad as my first day. The kids were reclusive toward me, pretty wary, but not shrieking or crying. After each patient I felt more and more remorseful about this whole thing. I was technically the one who scarred them from ever trusting new doctors, much less _American _ones. I almost felt like quitting by the time my time at the hospital was up, until Sensei sensed my anxiety and patted me on the shoulder.

**"Don't give up, my young friend. One of the most difficult aspects of healthcare is sociability. It'll only be a matter of time before your mannerisms adapt, and you'll also be able to nurture your patients emotionally."**

My head swam from all the difficult Japanese, but I thanked him for the encouragement as formally as I could, and made a quick pit stop at Ken's room to check up on him. I glanced through the window, normal procedure to see if he was in the middle of a procedure or check up, maybe even a bath, but he was sitting there normally, his lips moving so quickly that I almost couldn't catch that he'd been talking.

Turning the knob, I poked my head in to see who else was in the room. He watched me as my eyes toured the room, before resting back on him. **"Who're you talking to?"** I jest, before he shrugs it off with a smile. **"Talking to myself. I do that a lot, lately."**

I grin wider and sit on the edge of his bed, rustling his dark hair amiably. Ken rolls his eyes, and I report that I'll be leaving soon. He wishes me well, and I depart for home at the appointed time.

The walk home is tolerable, it's a little colder outside now, I've had to switch to winter wear already, mid-September. I'm shuffling down lightly packed streets, grateful that we hadn't moved too far from the hospital. And if I walked a certain way, I could even find the shrine that Ken recommended; there was something about going there that scared me. Almost as if I'd really have to confront my_ bakemono_ lest I even step one _foot_ in that place.

I stopped for a small amount of groceries before coming home, eggs and some meat that was on sale. I'd prepare a quaint dinner for my 'husband' to come home too. I was already reeling with excitement, I couldn't wait to see the look on his face, when I hopped up the stairs and approached the door of my apartment. A huge, heavy feeling coiled around me, and dread spilled across my entire being. It was almost enough to stop here and turn away, maybe even run back to the hospital. But this was my _apartment_, it didn't feel like such a big deal to me. Even though there weren't any signs of Ryotaro having come home early, the lights were off and no noise came from within, I knew there was someone in there.

I took a deep, shaky breath and opened the door. My fingers hurriedly found the switch as I stepped inside, and of course I swatted that thing up.

But the lights wouldn't turn on.

Now, it wasn't completely dark inside, the blinds of the windows were open enough to shed just a little light on the frighteningly ominous apartment. I hurried into the kitchen and tried _that_ light switch, but to no avail. The circuit was probably blown, and I'd have to check out the electrical box to see if a bulb was blown. It was freezing cold in the house; no electricity meant no heater or air conditioning, so I kept my sweater and scarf on, my dress slacks, and kicked off my sneakers so Ryotaro wouldn't complain. I grabbed Ryotaro's tool box from the broom closet, lugging it out into one of the halls, where the electrical box lied on a wall, some data on it's covering that I couldn't interpret no way no how. I majored in Pediatric Nursing, not electrical engineering.

I opened the tool box though, taking out the handheld flashlight and shining it onto the box for easier access in opening it up. I fiddled with the door until it opened with a swing, and I was allowed to pry through it, quite awkwardly. I remember Ryotaro doing something like this in our old dorm at the university we went to in America, but it was hard to do it all by myself. I unscrewed the bulb and painstakingly searched for a new one in the tool box as I squatted down, end of the flashlight in my mouth and aimed toward the inside of the box.

The same dark, depressing feeling trickled slowly down my spine once more, and my eyes slowly trailed up. A scream caught in my throat to see two deep marked ovals staring back at me, a large, black mass dark enough to see without the lights was in front of me, up close, at an intimate distance, literally breathing in my face.

The fear wasn't dormant anymore, I was literally shuddering, eyes painfully widened, locked in a half-fascinated and half-terrified gaze with the other, flashlight already dropped out of my mouth and onto the ground. _Its _body twitched and pulsed every so often, giving the feel that it was alive, though it didn't seem like there was really any tangible shape to It. Just broad shoulders, a blurry head. Quiet, dangerous piercing eyes that locked onto mine. My brain finally kicked into gear and I cried out, falling flat on my ass and scooting back away from It and the hallway. It slithered quickly after me, increasing my hysterical sobbing as I wouldn't dare keep my eyes off of it. I stumbled on the ground, trying to crawl away, but I was instantaneously slammed to the floor. I tried to get back up but I was slammed down again, a dull pain at the back of my head from where the ground and I made impact. I seethed pitifully on the ground, body trembling, a forced pressure keeping me down. I looked up to see that same entity jerk it's numb-looking head like an animal, feeling the ground around me roar and quiver.

I'm literally wetting my pants now. I'm crying into my hands, my hearts racing in fear, and I'm all alone.

**"Please... _please_pleaseplease... leave me alone!"**

_You shouldn't be worrying about yourself._

I shake hard from the demon's wavelength and fight the pressure again, but he's on top of me, and it's getting harder and harder to breathe the more I struggle.

_Your body's mine. It was promised to me. Give it. _

I'm still fighting, the demon's words spite me even more, until I'm soon thrashing without restraint, the heavy burdening presence gone, and the lights are suddenly on. It seems to be gone, but I still feel eyes. I try not to give this _being_ any satisfaction, but I'm so scared. I break down. I don't care about the state I'm in.

Where's Ryotaro? Where's _Ken_?

* * *

><p>Mkk, getting the ball rolling a little, trying to make this scary for my encouraging reviewers! Hopefully I did it justice, I just came up with a really sweet (in my opinion) plot for the rest of this, so I hope to get started on it soon. Much love and appreciation, Mike.<p> 


	5. New faces, Old places

With this chapter, I'll have _archived_ my 100,000th word! WOOHOO! I don't know why, but I'm celebrating it. Yeeaaah man!

* * *

><p>The front door opened with a quiet start, and my boyfriend softly announced, <strong>"I'm back, Rey-kun."<strong> By the time he'd come home I'm in bed; it'd been three hours since the _attack_.

**"Huh?"** he nearly stepped on the groceries I bought previous before picking them up and examining them quizzically, **"Did you buy food? Why leave it on the ground? Rey?"** His voice had an edge of concern, so I got up from my spot on the bed. Since then, I'd managed to clean myself and the floor up, and attempted to go to sleep. It's just been a full three hours of channel flipping. There's no way I'm sleeping alone. I greeted him in the hallway, a small smile on my face. His expression lightened, and he came over to kiss and hold me.

**"I got the promotion!"** he announced in the broken English used to make it easier on me. _Promotion_...? I couldn't even remember when Ryo had talked about any sort of promotion he was working towards. Right there, to myself, I resolved not to involve him anymore into this. He was living his life, and while I prepared to solve my own problems, I'll try to help him live it. Besides, what if he feels this problem to be too much for him? What if he _leaves_ me?

**"That's great Ryo! I'm _sooo_ proud of you."** I marveled quickly with a big kiss to his lips, helping him take his coat and hat off, carrying the groceries I'd left out back to the kitchen, where a lively, congratulatory dinner ensued. If for a little moment, I felt a delicate peace with him. He was here, I could most likely sleep in a light sense of security.

But two black, deep holes for eyes invaded my dreams. Sometimes they swallowed me up in their intense, infuriated gaze. I was sleep walking again too.

When I went back to work the next day, the first thing I did after reporting to Kazuki-Sensei was checking on Ken-chan. If my _bakemono_ was hovering around me, he'd ignore me. That would give me the signal to regularly check his charts and medicine dosage. Then I could go ask Kazuki-Sensei if there were other things I could do besides report on all the children. I'd do mediocre, random tasks, like Kazuki's paperwork, or maybe taking a stock check. I don't want to scare those poor kids more than I already have.

As you would imagine, Ken ignored me quite a lot. Just when I thought the anxiety of having an intangible monster on my back would give me a heart attack, Ken would flash a small, kind smile. I had to do my best not to smile back; _God_ was this kid really good natured.

A normal week went by with an adequate amount sleep, and it was Friday before Ken actually acknowledged me. Still, we weren't alone.

I'd barged in with my clipboard, sighing out a tired, **"Goooood morning, Ken-chan. How're we feeling-"** when my eyes happened upon a girl standing at the side of Ken's bed. She looked no older than he, with shoulder length, wavy brown hair, darker brown eyes beautifully almond shaped, her figure petite and somewhat slack. She wore a school uniform, with a plaid skirt, white long sleeved dress shirt, complete with a sweater tied around her waist.

Ken looked a little startled, peering at the girl then me, then back at the girl in silence. She also looked a little surprised, but wore a pleased, relieved smile.

**"A-ahh, Hunter-sensei*, this is Konishi-kun."** explained Ken, becoming more relaxed, nodding at me slowly. **"It's not with you today."** he added just as casually as if this _Konishi-kun_ knew anything about our predicament.

**"Good morning."** she greeted pleasantly, hands ending up on her perfectly curved hips. She was quite the cutey, and you better believe I was going to give Ken hell about it!

I grinned and pulled up a stool to the unoccupied side of Ken's bed, letting my feet rest on the leg support of the seat, **"She's _cute_ Ken-chan, how long have you two been going at it?"** In response, Ken sputtered out an embarrassed denial and the girl simply laughed. She wasn't as uptight as most in this country were.

**"Ai Konishi. I hope you don't mind me visiting so early, but there's no way I'd let my best friend sit in a hospital all by himself! And I heard you're in need of my family's services. I'm the one with priests for parents."** she informed charmingly, Ken nodding and calming down slightly.

I squirmed around on my seat then, looking down then back up. **"I'd really appreciate the help. Ken's been great support, but it seems like things have been getting worse lately. And I really hope I'm not getting you two into any kind of trouble."**

She shook her head hurriedly, kindly trying to prove otherwise, **"My family exorcises for a _living_. Plus, I'm pretty sure that if Ken could survive that crazy accident, then he can survive _anything_ that demon has to dish out."**

I let out a weak laugh at that, scratching the back of my neck lightly. Now Ken was smiling at me and I rolled my eyes, gripping the front part of my stool. **"You guys make a really cute couple."** Changing the subject was easier then facing an impending course of action. My patient's face flushed while Ai just smiled. But not with her eyes.

We talked a little bit, mostly about life before the accident, I got her to spill some beans about how goofy Ken is with his friends, before I had to go leave and check on the other patients. They were compliant, and I found that sneaking them sweets that I bought from a convenience store beforehand worked like magic. Today was a good day.

As per usual, I went back to Ken's room last, peeking through the window to make sure I wouldn't be interrupting anything. Sure enough, Ai was still there, now sitting by his side where I had sat before, quietly sitting as he animatedly chatted with her. Anyone with mediocre eyesight could see how fond he was of her, and I hoped that she reciprocated the feeling.

**"Attention lovebirds, ten minutes till visiting hours are over."** I called out, startling them both to quick and nervous laughter. Stepping in calmly, feeling a glow of happiness resound in the room, I flipped through the few files on Ken's health clipboard, announcing the results with a radiant smile, **"You'll be able to check out of the hospital in a week. You've really been healing quickly, I've never someone recover so quickly."** Ai gave a bright grin to Ken, in which he beamed right back at her. They looked back at me, looking for all the world like the happiest couple.

**"Then we can get rid of the demon, Sensei. I'll set up arrangements with Konishi-kun's father, and all you have to do is show up. You know where the shrine is, right?"** Ken's Japanese was quick and excited, so it was hard catching up, but I eventually nodded my head. **"As long as you keep getting better, that'll be fine. Make sure you're eating _all_ of your food now, alright? Or else I'm gonna make _Ai_ spoon feed you."** Her and I both laughed as I exited to give them some more privacy.

It seemed like the days were getting shorter and shorter, almost as if time itself was hurrying along just to see the big showdown. Ken was getting healthier and healthier, and it almost seemed like his friend, Ai, was getting weaker and paler. I even tried to admit _her_ for a check up, but they both quickly defended that she was fine, and it wasn't all that uncommon. And so it went like this, and as peacefully as it seemed at the hospital, so it seemed at home with me and Ryotaro.

It was the night before the promised day, and both of us made comfortable on the couch. His head was in my lap, and I stroked the silky, black, short locks of his hair while his eyes closed. The only light in the house came from the t.v. on which an infamous Japanese game show played. I didn't really understand most of it, but Ryotaro convinced me that I wasn't supposed to.

**"... Hunter."** he called out softly, his hand reaching to lightly touch my back. My hand stopped in his hair for only a moment, before thoughtfully resuming. It'd been awhile since _he_ called me by my first name, and I didn't need to remind myself that it was saved only for special occasions. **"Yeah, Fujioka?"** _I_ was even starting to feel embarrassed to utter his first name.

**"Do you think we could ever raise a family? Like, adopt children of our own?"**The words were soft spoken and ever so careful. My whole body went rigid, and it took me awhile to really take that idea in. It was almost like I never even thought of the possibility. I was sucked in to this whole _bakemono_ figure of thought, it was like I hadn't any time to think anything more about Ryotaro or our future.

I couldn't even be sure I was _going_ to have a future.

**"I..."** It was hard for me to finish, I was trembling from the guilt and shame of not thinking of Ryotaro anymore. And just the thought of me losing the life I had, or even losing _him_. A weight suddenly lifted off of my lap, and his warm arms encircled around my shoulders, nursing me with kind, old calming proverbs muttered into my ear. I hurriedly wrapped my arms back around him, fisting his shirt, clinging to him desperately. **"Of course I want kids!"** I exclaimed, a dull ache inside me, nestling my head into the nape of his neck, breathing in his scent, trying to be apart of him as much as he was already of me. **"I want to do all kinds of stuff with you... that's why I'm doing this."**

**"Doing _what_?"** he asked delicately, hands threading through my wavy brunette locks, making me release a trembling sigh.

**"I'm going to a shrine tomorrow. For an exorcism."**

Ryotaro automatically pulled back, eyes narrowing as he searched my face. **"A _shrine_, Hunter? _Exorcisms_? Are you out of your _mind_?"**

Despite myself I chuckled, shaking my head. **"It's hard to believe, I know... but I just... don't know what to do anymore. My cross isn't working. My damned _prayer_ isn't working. And pretty soon all of my relationships will stop working too."** It seemed hopeless, this whole situation. There wasn't a shred of evidence to suggest that my actions tomorrow would work. It was all just a big ball of hope that I kept weaving to keep myself from fearing the worst.

Ryotaro looked angry, confused, and I couldn't blame him. His eyes flickered off of my face, his expression turning sour and disappointed. **"I thought you were brighter then that, Rey-kun."** he reverted to using my last name, and I suddenly became irritable, my eyes hardening.** "What are you trying to say?!"**

**"I'm saying that you can't blame _ghosts_ on every single little anomily that goes floating by. Just because you're running into bad luck does _not_ mean you have to go crying to a shrine. What happened to sensible-shoes Hunter? What happened to 'you stick to your religion and I'll stick to mine, though we don't really believe in them anyway'?"** Ryotaro was talking too fast, he even ended up breaking into Japanese. **"Damnit, I can't understand you, go slower,"** I begged, boiling emotions making my voice crack.

**"That's just it; you _don't_ understand, Hunter!"** he bellowed, holding his face in his hands, rubbing at his temples compulsively, **"Why can't you just get over this crazy demon bullshit? It doesn't exist! You're being unreasonable."** raising his head slowly, he looked up at me with a mocking grin, **"I'm not doing a good job of protecting you? Providing for you? Giving you attention? You have to act out like this and trouble a run down shrine that can't do anything but send out a few chants and prayers, maybe even give you some prayer beads?"**

It went silent after that, his breathing slowed, and he just leaned back on the couch. I was the usual spitfire in the couple. I was the one with the _chain mail_. Then why couldn't I defend myself properly? Why wasn't I saying a word?

A hand ran through his dark hair, and he shook his head as if to rid himself of the stress. **"If it makes you feel better, go. Just don't expect me to go with you."** _Ryotaro_ was being ridiculous. Wasn't he the one who just barely suggested kids? He's going to disagree with me when I need him most?

Fine. I can do this _without_ him.

In my determination and defiance, I sleep on the cold and lonely couch that night; I don't worry about the demon that night, or what it might do to me with Ryotaro there. I'm too pissed to let _anything_ mess with me anymore. I'm ready to get rid of this evil.

I woke up an hour before the appointed time, got ready, ate a small breakfast since my nervous stomach wouldn't take much. I threw on an old, tattered up brown coat, faced myself in the mirror. I was as ready as I'd ever be.

The noise of the early morning was enough to keep my mind off of the impending terrors. It seemed like everyone in Japan had a purpose that morning; salary men in business suits raced for the bullet trains, kids Ken and Ai's age walked to school in their uniforms. Even the younger ones were being ushered to day care. Even if no ritual worked, and something _did_ end up happening to me... the world would keep on moving. The two teens who tried to help me would probably be scarred, but at least they'd grow up to do bigger and better things. Ryotaro would _probably_ mourn; but there are always enough gays to go around, even in Japan.

The sudden thoughts of futility slowed me down, but I still trudged on toward the shrine. I power walked up a familiar hill, one that had led me to the shrine before, and I saw a single figure standing by the gates of the shrine. Once the all too familiar male caught sight of me, he strode toward me quickly.

**"You're _tall_."** was all I could sputter out, as if my mouth really hadn't wanted to bring up our very mission for the day. The seventeen year old was _too_ tall for his age, and well, _race_. His cheeks colored a little bit and he shrugged in his black, fur-lined coat, scratching the back of his head anxiously, **"I've _always _been this tall, idiot."** I hadn't seen him out of his hospital bed, nor out of the hospital standard robes; so maybe that's why I found such a difference in him.

My eyes squinted a little as I laughed, a little sadness caught in my throat that he just so happened to catch. Ken nodded sternly, lips thinned in a line, and it was all I could do to hold in a shaky, nervous laugh.

**"Ahhh, Rey-san! Please come in, I've been expecting you."** announced the Head Priest, Ai's father, as he ushered us in from the cold courtyard. He looked to be at least ten years older than I was, his voice was loud and somewhat soothing, and the bustling, traditional outfit he wore reminded me of old, cheesy samurai movies that they showed in America. But I wasn't about to be poking fun at the man who could potentially save my life.

**"Ai isn't coming?"** I whispered over to Ken, who in turn stiffened up, walking by my side as we followed the aforementioned girl's father.

Not missing a beat, he whispered just as quietly, **"She'll be here soon. She _promised_."**

I huffed at that, eying the old Japanese style decorum of the hallways we walked through, until paper doors in front of us were slid open for our entry.

We entered a dark, wooden room lit only by candles. There were square mats made of silky fabric on the floor that the Priest directed us to sit on. He was certainly wasting no time, and the speed of these occurrences was making my heart race. Pressing a hand to my chest, I closed my eyes, sitting there cross legged on my mat, trying to calm down and breath.

_Breathe._

**"Whatever happens, Ken-kun, you must _not_ to interfere. This is Rey-san's battle, and his alone."** ordered the Priest, nodding his head in Ken's direction, who was strategically seated the furthest away from me. He sat on his knees straight and neatly, fists clenching on his pants. If he was worried, or afraid, he certainly didn't show it. Ken looked ready to kick some _bakemono butt_.

I laughed a little, and the sound eerily echoed in the large room, **"C'mon Ken, lighten up a little. Everything'll be fine."** He nodded without saying anything once more, and I was now wondering whether or not I said this for him or _myself_.

My eyes turned toward the Priest once more to see him preparing a few items in front of him. There was some herb bundled up with string that I took to be sage. Then some sort of ancient looking text, I'm sure there were other things too but I was nowhere near calm enough to recognize them. There was silence until the elder man looked up from his work, smiling peacefully.

**"Are we ready?"**

* * *

><p>This one was way long, but I feel that I covered a lot of ground in introducing Ai and stuff. Next will be Ai and Ken's story previous, THEN the exorcism all in one friggin' chappie! Hopefully I'm doing justice with this damned fic, I'm trying to stick with it till the end! I'm gonna see if I can finish this in two chappies, wish me luck.<p> 


	6. Ken, Ai, and The Exorcism

This is Ken and Ai's story, it ties the plot together, reveals some ish. Hopefully I did justice with it, and that it wasn't a waste of time. c: (sorry it's so dang long)

It also has the first part of the exorcism, so if I were you I'd at _least_ catch that, if you plan on reading the rest of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey, c'mon, <em>cut it out<em>." **

Two figures walked in the busy, city streets, one tall and strong in stature, the other a thin, petite compliment. The girl had been attempting a few moments of intimacy here and there, like when her fingers tried to lace in between the coarse ones that Ken held at his side. But his eyes frantically whipped around, and his hand quickly retrieved itself and stuffed it inside his own pocket.

**"_Really_?"** she inquired rhetorically with a raised eyebrow, the medium length haired brunette giving the other a shallow look. Ai let out an easy sigh, letting a lie roll easily off of her tongue, **"I just don't wanna get separated. It's a busy crowd, and I could get lost."** So she tried once more, this time her hand hooking around the crook of his elbow, holding it so that they could walk closer together. Ken's lips squirmed in a thin line, the tips of his ears turned red out of embarrassment in case anyone would dare watch the couple, but he didn't shrug her off this time.

The side of her face pressed gingerly against his upper arm, and she had her eyes closed, determined to follow the stride of his long legs. It'd been like this for awhile now. They'd always been together, maybe even since birth, and nothing had really come between them. That is to say, nothing really ever changed between them either, not as long as Ken was resistant. But Ai was passionate, headstrong, undaunted by the gentle rejections her best friend had given off.

**"Do you hate me, or something?"** she teased during their daily commune back home, to the neighborhood that they both lived in. Ken's gaze darted in her direction, and he vigorously shook his head replying with a startled, **"Of _course_ not. You know that I..."** Ken trailed off, his unoccupied arm reaching up to let his hand scratch the back of his head.

Ai nuzzled into his arm, smiling at a business man that'd passed by and stared at them.** "Well, _I_ like you. A lot. But whenever I try to _express_ myself, you're always saying, '_Noooo, Ai-kun_' or '_That's not funny, don't touch me there_'."** Ai was loud, especially when she impersonated Ken, which made Ken's face blank and his knees wobble. **"Seriously, you've got it all wrong. I just can't tell when you're joking or not."** The dark haired, taller teen explained, giving a nervous shrug.

**"I'm serious _now_."** And she pulled Ken to a less busier street, into a much less busier alleyway.

Ken's back to the wall arched lightly when she stepped up to him, her body brushing against his when she stood close on her tippy-toes, reaching for a kiss that'd reaffirm both of their feelings. It was definitely a surprise to see Ken's face dipping in to greet hers, his lips firmly set on hers, Ai giving out a little, girlish grunt in return. Her palms went flat against his chest, eyes closing as she moved her mouth this way and that, shivering once she felt Ken's strong hands on first her shoulders, then lower down her arm, small back, finally resting on her hips. They'd kissed before, no doubt, but they were all chaste, only amiable ones to show light affections. But this one was warm and real, and literally, Ai felt she could die happily right now.

They'd kissed for five minutes when a shop owner broke them up for blocking the alleyway, forcing them to continue their journey on home. Ken was in such a happy, lust-stricken haze that he let her hold his hand, even with a little swing added to it. With the small hickeys underneath her jawline, the first few buttons of her school uniform's shirt undone, you could tell they were a couple. Only Ken wasn't embarrassed this time. Their journey became crowded again, and they walked briskly toward an intersection, both wanting to get home to finish what they'd attempted earlier.

**"So, your place or mine?"** Ai giggled in a low, sultry voice, Ken's cheeks glowing pink from the outlandish admittance of what they'd both been thinking. There seemed to be a line forming at the cross walk, since a mess of people would cross, a few cars would pass by, and more people would come. It had the couple stopping and going, until it was finally their turn to cross. They were slow, taking their fill of each other, arm in arm, the last in the line of people crossing. She looked up at him, brilliant smile on her gorgeous features. Ken couldn't help but meet her watchful eye, wondering just how much she'd really grown since they were children.

Their quiet moment of happiness was obliterated in not more than a few seconds.

It had happened too quickly for either of them to process. There was no warning, no honk of the horn, no screeching of tires. A large moving van sped hastily into the intersection, right into the couple that had yet to cross the street. The contact between the truck and Ai's body was sharp and quick, the force of the vehicle slamming her down into the street. Ken's body was hit as well, but not as badly as Ai's. The truck had mercifully stopped after the sudden impact, its driver rushing out to assess the damage, screaming frantically for someone to call the paramedics. Ken's breathing was short and desperate, he was immovable on the ground, open wound splitting from his torso, a few ribs were cracked, his back scraped against the concrete road. In his state of mental and physical shock did he still scrounge around for sight of Ai who's body had dragged farther than his own. Sputtering out a few sobs, he attempted a slow crawl toward the heap of mangled body and blood that was his best friend, hoping against what he was seeing.

**"A... Ai! Ai... _Ai_... No, d-don't leave me!"** Every second of every push of his body hurt, but his heart felt like it'd give out at the sight of the blank, _dead _look on her face, arm sticking out unnaturally in the air, uniform stained with her own blood. It was the last thing Ken saw before passing out.

During the ride of the ambulance, Ai was there. In the Emergency Room, Ai made an appearance as well. When Ken woke up in the bed of a children's hospital, Ai's spirit, looking as natural and alive as ever, was there to greet him warmly.

**"I've never seen you cry so much. Stop being a baby; _I'm_ the one that's dead,"** she prodded without much sensitivity, leaning against the wall of the hospital room, looking longingly out of the window. They were alone, the string of visitors having left. Surprisingly, his parents had come straight to the hospital once they heard about their son, but eventually they had to go back to their busy, career focused lives. Some friends from school dropped on by to console him and try to cheer him up. Ken couldn't play soccer anymore even when he healed up, so he felt ashamed whenever his coach or teammates visited. The worst visitation of all had to be by Ai's single father. Ai had been her father's one joy in life besides the shrine, and he should've been angry that she died instead of Ken. Ken _wanted_ him to be angry, since he blamed himself. But Ai's father was the shining example of kindness, and relayed that Ai must've been watching Ken from somewhere. As soon as the elder man left, Ken would cry out in anguish and lash out his frustrations against the pillow. It'd been like this for about a week now, ever since Ken had woke up from surgery. A visit from someone would evoke unwarranted emotions or Ai's spirit would comment about something and Ken would randomly burst into tears. Sure, he was a man that played sports and thought about girls, Ai especially, but he was also very tenderhearted and mourned for Ai. Ken couldn't tell whether or not her after-life presence was a good thing or a bad thing, since it kept reminding him of the steps he could've taken to preserve her life. They could've rushed across the street sooner, or if Ken paid attention he could've pushed her out of the way and taken the blow for the both of them. He felt guilt and loss, and no crying or cruel comments on Ai's part could comfort him.

**"This must be a part of some divine plan,"** murmured Ai thoughtfully, being the daughter of a shrine priest after all, **"And it _has_ to do with you, since we've been... _inseparable _as of late."** Ken's shoulders trembled at this, and he held his head in his cut up hands. She narrowed her eyes in pity before rolling them, pulling up a chair to his bedside to sit down on. She learned that she could float, but there really wasn't any reason to remind Ken once again just how real her death was.

**"All we need to do is fulfill whatever it is that needs fulfillment. Can you think of anything?"** her tone was a little more considerate now, and in an attempt to pat Ken on the shoulder comfortingly, her translucent hand swiped through his back. A shiver ran down his spine, and he looked up confusedly. She stared at him for a little while before her hand continually slipped in and out of him, at least until the irritation showed on his features.

**"If we fulfill _anything_ you'll go away. And when you go, I go too."** he sniffled into a balled fist, looking up at her determinedly. Quickly after, the room began to quake, the bed underneath him creaked as it lightly bounced, and Ai looked miffed. **"Don't you even _think_ about it, buster! You've gotta live... or else I'll torture you in Hell!"** She stopped pointing at him with conviction, and the room quieted and stilled once more. She gave a puff of a sigh and threw herself to the ground, rolling all over the surface of the floor. Ken's eyes dulled, and suddenly his monitor started up a new sound. Ai quickly flew up from the ground, seeing that her little poltergeist trick had opened up his chest wound again. Ken's hospital robes were slowly getting stained with red splotches of blood. **"Ohh, _shit_ Ken! We'll call the doctor... damn it, where's that button?!"** Ken jerked his head weakly toward the small remote dangling from one side of his bed by a wire. She hurriedly grasped it in her palm and frantically pushed the call button. She stayed at his side, trying to think of anyway she could help when really, she too was just as helpless as Ken was in saving her.

**"It's alright, Ai. It doesn't hurt."** The teenage male sighed, looking up at her with a wry look on his face, speaking honestly since they'd set him up with enough pain killers. There was only slight irritation now. And then there was the foreboding presence of evil that neared their room.

Ai could feel it too. She looked from him to the door, backing up slowly away from it. **"Something's not right, Ken. I don't know what it is, but-"**

**"Iwamura, Ken?"** There was a knock on the door, followed by a small head that poked from the doorway. The first thing that Ken noticed was the creamy complexion, the familiar looking head of brown, short hair, and a pair of murky blue eyes which opened wider in shock at the sight of Ken's blood soaked hospital wear. The smaller male hurriedly scampered into the room and broke out more bandages and provisions, before taking up residence right beside his bedside, exclaiming a badly pronounced, **"Ah... suck!"**

But Ken hadn't much time to observe this strange looking and sounding foreigner. There was the matter of the dark, unsettling personage creeping over the male doctor's shoulder. Ken kept his cool, however. He'd been used to Ai's other worldly presence, and after her death, nothing scared Ken anymore. The teenager tried to ignore it, eyes training themselves on the other as he was helped into a chair, bandaged and gingerly taken care of as if he were a precious piece of china.

When Ken did speak up, it was to acknowledge the strange looking male's ethnicity. The other seemed happy enough to reply with a nod and a friendly introduction. Hunter may've looked foreign and strange, but it was of the beautiful kind. Ken tested out Hunter's name on his lips, eyes searching into the two gaping voids that the demon possessed for eyes. An eery grin stretched out impossibly across the face of the monster, and Ken's head whipped around toward the back corner of the room to see Ai plain gone.

Ken tried to figure the reason behind this, but decided to stay calm in the first place, letting Hunter guide him back down to the bed. **"Thank you, I appreciate it."** he was still going to be polite, something engrained in his system since his parents had the fervor to teach him. And now Hunter was asking something of him; of course Ken would oblige.

**"Is there something wrong with me? I've been doing my best to be a… a _kid_ doctor, you know? But none of the children have really shown their cooperation… it's almost like they _hate_ me…!"**

**"It isn't _you_ they hate. It's the _thing_ you bring with you that they _fear_."**

...

By the end of their short conversation, Hunter seemed a little bit more optimistic about the children and their perception of him, but Ken's comment irked him, if only a little. When Hunter left, so did the dark, menacing force. Ken watched after, feeling a cold breeze cling at his arm. Looking to his arm and then upward, he noticed Ai's return, and how she looked longingly after the elder male and the demon that hovered over him.

**"Don't even _think_ about it, Ai."**

She shook her pale face, eyes flickering down to meet Ken's smoldering gaze. He knew how helpful Ai liked to be, and how intrusive she could be on other people's lives. **"I'm sure there'll be other people that can help-"**

**"Ken! Listen to yourself!"** she demanded hoarsely, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, gripping Ken tighter. It wasn't the normal, warm touch she gave when she was alive, it didn't even feel physically real. But Ken figured the gesture, and sighed lightly, at a loss for words.

Her expression turned into a thoughtful one, and she loosened her hold on him. **"Maybe... _this_ is why I'm still here. To help Hunter-sensei. I mean, what are the odds? The doctor with the _bakemono_ over his shoulder happens to walk in on a teenager with a priestess spirit friend over his. It's perfect!"**

Ken didn't like where this was going, and shook his head vehemently, **"How are we supposed to do anything when you can't even stand to be in the same room with that creature? I say we make good like the other kids in the hospital and just ignore him."**

**"But you _didn't_ ignore him,"** Ai pointed out, hand cupping her chin, pacing around the room. Ken's warm, brown eyes trailed after her, frown tightening. **"You're not as shallow or as cowardly as you sound. It's _our_ problem now... That malicious, twisted _thing_ is going to kill him otherwise."**

And that was the end of it. Ken promised to be her envoy and speak to Hunter. In a few day's time, Hunter had come back to check on Ken, trying to act normally, acting the part of the concerned doctor. Ken could tell that the other had ulterior motives, however. The demon wasn't there that day, and Ken voiced this fact. Seeing Hunter practically shaking on his bed from how real this was all becoming was enough for Ken's heart to soften, and he himself yearned to help Hunter out. The male was starting to remind him more and more of Ai. The spirit at his side urged Ken to recommend her father's shrine, and he did, though it, and the blatant look of desperate relief on Hunter's face made his heart sink.

It wasn't for Ai anymore; Ken wanted to help him unconditionally.

Which is why, when Hunter could actually see Ai for himself, Ken grew antsy and impatient.

They didn't want to scare Hunter, so they pretended as if nothing was wrong, and that she was alive. When Hunter left the room to work some more, Ai's spirit and Ken spoke in furiously quick whispers.

**"He can see you now? I don't know why, but something really doesn't feel right."** The two shared mutual feelings of worry for their newly acquired friend.

Ai folded her arms across her chest, fear bubbling in her eyes; she wouldn't show it anywhere else. **"The only reason _you_ can see me is because you're so close to death."**

Ken grew rigid at the implication, before confirming it aloud, **"So Hunter...?"**

**"Yeah. We don't really have much time." **She murmured through her hand, eyes frantically darting back and forth as she thought. Needless to say, they were going to have to speed things up. Which was fine, because Ken was eating more and growing stronger, and it seemed like Ai was leaving this Earth more and more by how much paler and transparent she looked to Ken. Was it because he was getting healthier, or maybe she'd been on this plane for too long? Ken didn't know and he certainly didn't ask. He just tried to get as much of her as he could before the big exorcism.

Ken was eventually released from the hospital, and when he took the taxi home Ai was there by him still. It really was no joke that her spirit was connected to him. Although, Ai started disappearing more frequently, which was frightening to Ken considering that every time he thought he was going to lose her forever.

The morning of, Ken walked alone to the shrine and waited, bundled up in warm clothes to suit the weather, hand running over the panels of the tall, red gate* that guarded the holy place within. Before all of this, he could easily say that he wasn't superstitious at all; in fact, he was probably the least spiritual guy you could ever get. Whereas Ai believed in God and even worked at her family's shrine as a miko*, he vehemently abhorred religion, and grew angry when others tried to shove it in his face. But now with the circumstances changing, what with Ai's lingering presence and Hunter's demon...

Ken didn't know what to believe in anymore.

But a head popped from the curve of the hill, a form strode toward, and it resembled Hunter more and more. Ken relaxed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, noting the others casual wear. Ken walked up to meet him, and was greeted with a, **"You're _tall_."** For some reason, that embarrassed Ken to no end, but it still made him happy. It eased the tension, if only a little, and Ken led the brunette to the rock hewn pool* to sanctify themselves before entering. Then, in into the shrine complex to meet with Ai's father. He'd called previously, so the man was ready for them, already in his traditional blue and white robes and tall black hat, eager to get this thing started.

Now for Ai to show up. She promised she'd attend, but Ken hadn't known what to think now that she disappeared so suddenly.

They all sat in a triangular fashion, equidistant, Ken obediently sitting on his knees, eyes concentrated on Hunter. Then Ken was warned not to interfere; he complied with a swift nod. _Hunter_ was the one trying to comfort Ken now, giving a cheerful enough sounding laugh, trying to coax Ken. It didn't work.

**"Are we ready?"**

Things were quiet, and eyes were all on Hunter. He looked calm; like the peace that settled over the ocean before furious waves started to form. **"Yeah,"** he replied shallowly, body tensing up, eyes looking down at the dimly lit floor.

Ai's father, Konishi-san, hesitated no longer. Quietly blessing the salt used for purification, he carefully administered it in a circle around both Ken and Hunter, as if it'd protect them from the other worldly force. He then sat back down and started to sing out the ritualistic chants in a deep, powerful voice, doing certain acts with the tools in front of him that symbolized his words. Hunter stayed still, until seconds progressed into minutes, and half an hour went by of constant, uninterrupted song. He squirmed impatiently on the seat, and earned a scolding look from Konishi-san. Ken was the ultimate example of discipline, hands still tightened into fists, repeating Konishi-san's words internally.

At the end of the phrases, Konishi-san gingerly picked up the haraigushi*—pom-poms made from branch of a sacred sakaki tree with white linen steamers attached. Konishi-san stood up and calmly made his way over to Hunter, shaking the tool over his head. At first, the changes in the room were subtle. The room somehow became darker, even with the candles still lit. Ken raised his head from prayer, speculating about the room. The first thing he noticed was Hunter, whose fingers twitched as he clasped onto his pants.

**"I don't wanna do this anymore,"** the American started uncomfortably in his native tongue, legs straightening out, attempting to push aside the barrier of salt before him with his foot. Konishi-san ignored Hunter's words and continued, louder this time. The candles started to flicker, and one suddenly went out. Hunter's head whipped up ferally, cocking his head to one side, eyes widening at the head priest. **"C'mon, cut it out, I said no more! I take it back, please!"** he pleaded in English still, before repeating it in Japanese. Ken's brown eyes darted from the unfazed priest back to Hunter, whose glassy eyes reverted over to the teenager.

**"Tell... him... to _stop_." **

Ken froze at Hunter's uncharacteristically cold sounding demand. This wasn't the same, considerate doctor's assistant that bandaged up his wounds, or teased about his relationship with Ai. This was something else. Ken murmured out a weak, **"I'm sorry... I-I can't...?"** The priest's head turned in his direction, giving a warning glare as his words grew louder, and the shakes of his haraigushi become more in number. Hunter's shoulders suddenly shot out and his palms slapped onto the wooden floor before him, a low whine cutting from his lips as he sunk down to the ground, short nails scratching at the panels below. The outline of salt around him quivered and suddenly bent it's circular line, becoming more like a jagged oval that pulsated, forming hair like fibers that stretched. Konishi-san stopped his ministrations suddenly, turning around and going toward his pile of items that he'd left, leaving Hunter a shuddering, chest heaving, bunch of nerves on the ground. Gingerly placing the haraigushi onto the floor, he picked up the wrapped up sage and lit set it afire with each of the remaining lit candles. Ken tried to concentrate more on the ritual than on how incredibly different Hunter was acting. It all seemed unreal, even when the strong smell of herb pushed at his nostrils, and the air around them grew tenser still.

**"I pray earnestly, together with your family and your friends, Rey-kun, that you will be settled and find calm in this place."** spoke the priest, while Hunter wheezed on the floor, slowly rising back up onto his hands and knees, sitting back down in the position he was in before, legs perfectly crossed. I almost thought everything was over, until Hunter's body jerked into the unnatural shape of an 's', and a lump slowly traveled under the layers of his winter clothes from his lower back up to his shoulder.

**"Quick, Ken, take off his clothes!"** suddenly ordered Ai's father, knocking the troubled teen from his horrified gaze. He hesitated, enough, especially when Hunter smirked at him, what was meant to be a benevolent smile turned out twisted and garish like a nightmare. Ken shuddered but resolutely went out of his purified circle of salt, creeping up slowly to Hunter with his hands held upward in defense as Hunter's head twitched abnormally, shoulders hunching to prepare himself for the fingers that were inching toward him-

A bright light emanated from the corner of the room then, which slowly took a shape and form of a person in a miko's uniform, whose face finally defined into Ai's calm, determined expression.

**"A-Ai! You're here!"** Ken had exclaimed in a tone of relief, having yet to touch Hunter who attempted to lash at him suddenly, knocking Ken onto his back. "Don't touch him," instructed Ai coolly, striding over in her white, two toed socks, back as straight as a chair, form perfect and glowing. Hunter seemed to shrivel up on himself as she neared, dual toned groan dripping from his lips at the saintly presence, keening as she knelt down by his side.

Her head of wavy, brown tufts tilted ever so slightly as her hand extended toward him, her father watching in a shocked reverence, almost tempted to reach out and call to her. But he knew better to be quiet.

Ai smiled compassionately at the trembling male who cursed out loud at the feel of her bright hands on his bubbling shoulders. **"You'll be fine. Soon, I'll return you to your original form."**

* * *

><p>*red gate: A red-orange <em>Torii<em> gate signal that you are about to entered a sacred place and should act accordingly. It consists of two upright pillars with two crossbeams at the top.

miko: female shrine attendant and ceremonial dancer, usually young. They wear a white top much like that of a kimono with long sleeves, and baggy, long red pants.

rock hewn pool: Japanese are required to wash their hands and mouth in a natural spring or rock hewn pool before entering a shrine. Visitors to the shrine use a ladle made from bamboo to wash both hands and then pour water into a cupped hand to wash their mouth.

haraigushi: Shinto priests sometimes perform exorcism and purification rituals saying some words and shaking _haraigushi_—pom-poms made from branch of a sacred sakaki tree with white linen or paper steamers attached—as a symbol of purification. When asked why he uses the pom poms, one priest told National Geographic, "Demons don't like paper's hissing noise."

Information that helped me in writing the exorcism is provided by Facts and Details dot com.

* * *

><p>Thank you to those who read, reviewed and supported me along the way. I'd like feedback about the beginning of this chapter (everything before the exorcism). Was it crap to do that whole side story about Ken and Ai? Lemme know please and have a great day~!<p> 


End file.
